Anything can happen in the sandbox
by Scrapbook-Of-A-Heart
Summary: Paul has always hated Penelope ever since she punched him in the sand box and Penelope him but then she gets a boyfriend, and Paul makes his Life heaven and hell by imprinting.
1. Chapter 2

Paul has always hated Penelope ever since she punched him in the sand box and Penelope him but then she gets a boyfriend, and Paul makes his Life heaven and hell by imprinting.

~~Paul and Penelope at eight years old~~

"Yuck! She kissed me!" He wiped his cheek. Behind him, he could hear his friends laughing at him and the heat of embarrassment rushed over him.

He hates that feeling, that people were laughing at him, not with him.

She looked like she was going to try it again, but this time not on the cheek on the lips! She closed her eyes, puckered up and moved closer to Paul. Paul had no idea what to do, so he pushed her –harder than he should off- and she fell on her bum and started to cry.

The gross girl ran off to this girl and told her what Paul had done. The Pretty girl whipped up to glare at Paul as she stormed over to him, he saw her hand draw back behind her and into to his sight.

Knockout! As he fell to the floor.

"Paul got beat up by a girl!" All his friends said laughing.

Paul was fuming, he turned to the girl and pushes her to the groin like he did the other girl. Then he bent down beside her and said the words that would shape their future and be their parting words for most part of their lives. "I hate you!"

After Paul walked back to his friends, Jared slapped him across the back. "Dude, a girl made your nose is bleed!"

Paul wiped his nose on the back of his and noticed the blood for first time. He never wanted to see for he rest of his life.

It was later that day, Paul found that

Paul's mother and Penelope's mother were childhood friends. Penelope's mother had just split and moved back from England to her hometown forks.

The worse thing was Penelope lived next door. Not only that but Penelope's room was opposite his, they're windows facing each other. They also were in the same year at school.

~~Paul and Penelope at the age of 16~~

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP" Penelope turned over to turn off her alarm clock when she realise it wasn't her alarm clock going off. It was him.

"WATSON!" She yelled. She looked over to him and her heart stopped, like it did every time she saw. Sign of hatred she told herself.

He smiled his cocky grin and ran down the stairs, she ran after him after chucking a pillow off him, a direct hit. He just grinned before he exited the downstairs hallway into the kitchen.

The kitchen was cute and bright. It was my favourite room, decorate in bright yellow and oak cabinets that stretch across each wall. In the left corner of the room, next the kitchen window my mum and Paul's mum sat drinking the cups of tea.

Paul walked over to her mam and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning"

Penelope's mother loved Paul; she thought he was a charming young man. Every time he came around, she would whisper to Penelope "So Penny, when are you's getting married?" it would earn a glare or argument about how Paul isn't all Prince charming all the time, anything but actually.

I walked over to them and I kissed both my mam and Paul's.

"Mrs Snooker? Thanks for breaky but I better getting off to school." He said kissing his mother on the cheek and then my mother again. He always took the mick out of my accent. I don't know why but that's the only thing I've kept from my old life in England.

"Paul? Do you mind waiting for Penny and taking her to school?" My mam asked in a sweet caring voice.

Paul match the same voice but with a little annoyance. "No, not as all Mrs Snooker."

My man give me a look to say 'get ready then, the boys waiting.'

I do as I'm told and turn p run upstairs not before I hear her say to Paul. "How many times Paul, do I have to tell you call me Sally?"

I ran into the bathroom washed my face brushed my teeth and hair- not with the same brush of course.

I slipped on a pair jeggings and baggy top that said Kiss and don't tell, then ran downstairs.

Our mothers waved us off, once we were a mile out. I tell him to drop me off here and would walk the rest of the way.

I tie my blond midlength hair up while he stomps down onto the breaks making the car come to a sudden halt. "Go on the Hooker- I mean Snooker"

A/N- Tell me what you think please? Review


	2. Chapter 3

He sped off after pushing me out the car. I shout out my normal parting quote "I loathe you Watson!"

The car suddenly stops and makes a U turn to me. His head pops out of the drivers window. "That's too bad, cause I luuuuuuurvveee you." He winked and kissed the air before spinning off to towards the school.

When I finally got to school there was a hushed whisper about an accident. A car accident. I hear Paul's name and I start to panic. I mean I didn't like the kid but he was family. I couldn't help but think the worse.

"Did you hear? Paul came to school like normal, went to his locker and then got in argument with John, you know John right? Anyway got in argument with him, sped off and then crashed into another car." Sam brushed her electric blue hair off her shoulders, took a deep breath and continued. "The weirdest thing of all was that Sam, Leah's Clearwater's Sam?" I nod."Well he got of his car and into Paul's then both cars sped, dinted and all and went of in the same direction!" She took a big sigh like she ha been waiting to get that off her chest for years.

I hoped he was alright, he had to be if he drove off. Right?

Sam placed her hand on my shoulder, a small gesture asking if I'm alright. I nodded and said we better get to class, which we did.

Sam was my best friend, well really my only friend. Sam was the opposite to me really tall, legs up to armpits with really straight white teeth. Her hair colour was always changing, this week it was blue, next week it could be pink, it had before.

Sam was the school gossip always in the know about everything, well she had to be she wrote the schools unofficial blog. She was really talent with words.

"You sure you don't want to go and see if they've heard anything?" Sammie asks.

I just shake my head to answer her question and to rid me of the worse scenarios. He was goings to be fine.

"He's gonna be fine hinny, just needs to rest for a couple of weeks." My mam said after she came back from Paul's that same day.

"What happened?" I ask needed know how this all happened.

She tells me he's has an infection, nothing too serious, just cause him a lot of pain and he lost control of the car.

Well that's easy enough to believe but I couldn't help but think there's something else going on.

It was 2 weeks since the accident and I still hadn't seen Paul. I was getting worried. I was trying to catch a glimpse of going home or going out, as sat by my window on the window seat.

Sammie had seen him though, apparently he was with Leah's Sam again running around half naked.

Leah was this really kickass girl who used to go to our school. Sammie and I idolised her, followed her everywhere in our first year. She took us under her wing. She taught us to stick together, that its better to have one really good friend than 500 friends who you cant even trust. We lived by that me and Sammie, we've been friends since the day she kissed Paul and I ended up punching him.

Recently Leah had been really down every time we saw her, she didn't seem her usual kickass self. I figured it had something to do with Sam, she loved him to death.

Love sucked. Not that I knew first hand or anything, I've never been in love. I wanted to experience it, well more experience a summer love. You know the one that's so intense but you both know it won't last.

Feeling a little cold I grab a blanket and my scrapbook. My scrapbook was full of things I wanted to do in life, like go to New York, live in New York. Go see a broadway, be in a broadway. Travel the world, go back to England. It was also full of what I didn't want, I never wanted to stay in Forks for the rest of my life. Never wanted to marry. I didn't want kids before 30. Never wanted to get to someone close enough to hurt them.

My mind wavered to Paul. Why hasn't he came over, if he's well enough to run around naked with Sam(sounds dirty), why hasn't he came by. I wasn't even allowed to over at his.

Had I done something wrong?


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N - changing all chapters just because I lost the love still going to have the same kind of storyline. Just penny's 'boyfriend' will come later **

**don't own twilight if I did the pack would basically been mean characters. **

Paul's P.o.v

Thought I'd come fuck with Penny's life but as climbed the stairs to her room, I felt this pull. A pull that tugged in my chest.

Shit, I thought. I leaned against the banister, clutching my chest. I'm having a heart attack.

Can we even have heart attacks? I mean we fucking invincible. Silver bullets can't hurt us.

The pull got worse, I realised what the pull was. The pull to annoy the crap out of penny.

When he reaches Penelope she asleep at the window, crouched in weird position and as always she did that noise with her tongue. It sounded like a tap dripping. It annoyed the hell out of me!

I didn't realise how long I had been staring at her till her eyes opened. I looked into them, for first time ever. We've never locked eyes just staring. She didn't do eye contact with me or with anyone actually. But for the first time I really looked into her big brown eyes. I never realised she had beautiful eyes. Never realised how perfect her skins was, spotless, flawless. Her nose was a little crooked but it suited her, her hair was to her shoulders blonde wavy and smelt like oranges. I never notice any of it before. It was like I was noticing her for first ti- oh shit it's worse than a heart attack. I've imprinted on fucking Penelope.

And that's when I snapped out of it. I ran away, like a complete pussy. Didn't even say anything. Just took off into a run into the woods.

I don't do love, I do hookups and most of all I couldn't fall for Penelope. She was this little 4ft 11 dwarf, with her big ideas on life. Yeah when we met years go I thought she was petty but as we grew up, I found her average. Average but cute. She good tits, big tits actually so that was a plus.

But fuck, imprint on her? Why the fuck her. Anyone would be better, we couldn't be anything other than friends. For fuck sake we weren't even friends!

We were... Well I didn't even know what we were.

Fuck this, fuck this SHIT!

A growl ripped from me as I transformed.

Well shit.

"Paul?" I could of sworn I just seen him. He was in my room just staring at me, then he vanished. What's up with that?

Not being able to go back to sleep I pull my scrapbook back out and cut out some of my favourite lyrics. Lyrics from awesome artist like fleetwood mac. I cut some poetry I wrote as well.

Poetry was something I did to get problems off my chest. I wasn't one of those people who could willing tell people about her problems, I had this filter that stopped me. I just always felt like there my problems no one wants to hear about them, you know?

That's why Sammie was my best bud because she understood that and whenever I had problem she just senses it.

The only thing she would say to me is "do I need to kill anyone, or is it just a cry over a movie, write a song about it and it'll be done with?"

She always said I should turn my poetry into a song. I tried it once but Paul heard me and made fun. So that was that never happening again.

Once I finish my scrapbook it was ten past three in the morning. Glancing out my window I catch sight of Paul he's half naked again coming out the forest behind our houses.

"That's it!" He can't keep ignoring me. I stand up, fling my scrapbook on my bed, run downstairs and outside towards Paul.

When he notice he stops and just stated with this glare on his face. I'm used to it. I've missed that glare as stupid as that sounds. Anything is better than him ignoring me, like its my fault he got ill.

"What's this all about Pauline." I shout over the rain. Yes I've just realised its raining and I'm wearing shorts and thin T-shirt.

"Huh" is his idiotic answer.

I place hand on my hip, force myself to look into his eyes and not on his chest. His very buff chest.

When the hell did he get so buff and so fucking tall. God only he god nearly die in a car crash, have a weird infection and come back looking like some Greek god!

"Uhh" what was out here for? Oh yeah. "What's your deal?"

Paul's shaking like being so close to me was infuriating.

"Just go the fuck home Penny." He run back into the woods.

I start to follow him into the wood, realising what a stupid idea it is only when I'm lost and I hear a howl.

What a twat!

Motherfucker.

If wasn't bad enough that she was constantly in my head, she had to fucking follow me into the dark woods when a fucking bloodsucker was on the loose.

How fucking stupid could she be!

That wasn't the worse part, the part was she was lost and her scent had the bloodsucker stench all over it.

What if he had found her?

I couldn't fucking breath. I didn't even know where Paul and hated were. I was with them when I hear her call out my name. I phase instantly and followed where it came from.

What if he tried to make her like him?

What if he's hurt her?

What if she's-

A scream ripped through the woods and through my heart.

I can't even remember finding her next to the bloodsucker, all I saw was red. I can't remember ripping the vampire apart or even burning him. The only thing I can remember is phasing and running to Penny's side.

She had a massive cut on the top of her left eye. Her right hand also looked bent out of shape. It took everything I had to not phase back. How dare that blood sucker be on our land! This was all them 'cullens' fault. I could fucking kill them treaty or not.

I scooped Penny up like she was made glass, careful that I didn't hurt her.

Jared and Sam phased back told me to take her home and stay with her. Like I was going to leave. I mean shit this was all my shitting fault.

Sam said he would leave it up to me what I tell her. Wether I told her about being a wolf and about the whole imprinting thing

That wasn't happening, she didn't fucking like me most of the time, she was hardly going even think of me as a friend never mind a mate.

Not that I dig her like that.

She's shivering when I get to my room, so I lie down in bed partly to warm her up but mostly because I could bare to let go.

"I fucking hate you." I murmured as i kissed her hair.


End file.
